Nathan Scott
|Last Appearance = |Name = Nathan Royal Scott |Nicknames = Nate, Hotshot, Boy Toy |Occupation = Point Guard for Charlotte Bobcats Player for Charlston Chiefs Ravens Basketball Coach Employee of Dan Scott's Motor's Employee of Hot & Twisted '' |Status = In Tree Hill |Family Members = Haley James Scott - Wife Jamie Scott - Son Dan Scott - Father Deb Lee - Mother Lucas Scott - Half-Brother ''Keith Scott - Uncle Cooper Lee - Uncle Peyton Sawyer Scott - Sister-In-Law Sawyer Scott - Niece Lily Roe Scott - Cousin Quinn James - Sister-in-law Taylor James - Sister-in-law |Appearances = S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 }} Nathan Royal Scott is a professional basketball player living in Tree Hill. Raised under the privilage of being Dan Scott's son, Nathan ruled his high school basketball team, the Ravens, and became threatened when his half-brother Lucas joined the team. Nathan and Lucas constantly caused rivalry between each other until eventually a friendship, and later a brotherhood, developed. Nathan initally dated Peyton but after they broke up he used Haley to get back to Lucas, but ended up falling in love with her. They eventually married and had a son, Jamie. After graduating high school, Nathan had dreamt of becoming a professional basketball player but due to an accident, he was forced into a wheelchair but he began training basketball again to make a comeback with the help of the late Quentin Fields. He then was recruited by a semi-pro team named the Charleston Chiefs until he was drafted to the NBA. He plays for the Charlotte Bobcats and, despite facing a difficult contract negotiation, is currently entering his second year with the team. Character History Before the Series Nathan Royal Scott was born on December 12, 1985. On Nathan's 7th birthday, both Deb and Dan had a big birthday planned for their son's birthday. But as Dan realized that a basketball game was coming up for him, he cancelled the party so Nathan could train more. They lost the game and it is something Nathan has never forgiven his father for. Season 1 kiss. ]] In Season 1 of One Tree Hill, Nathan Scott finally comes face to face with his half-brother, Lucas Scott. Rumors are confirmed that they share the same father, Dan Scott, and tensions rise as Lucas joins the Ravens basketball team. Nathan believes Lucas is intentionally after him and all he has: life and girlfriend. With his jock and popular reputation, he and the team start hazing Lucas, hoping that Lucas will get tired of it--but he doesn't. He then orchestrates a plan to irritate Lucas more, he goes after Lucas' best friend, Haley James. He manipulates her to get to her tutor him with a deal, he will stop hazing Lucas. At this point, things are on the rocks for the Nathan/Peyton relationship and soon, it ends. Haley and Nathan start falling for eachother, but Lucas doesn't like the idea of it. Unfortunately for "Naley", there is always drama. Though not yet together, Nathan screws up many chances to be with Haley. He is consistently apologizing and eventually he learns right from wrong, and the Naley relationship is then official. Nathan has a difficult relationship with his immediate family, too. His father is a constant nag and bully with the topic of basketball. His mother, Deb Scott, on their first date. ]]is usually away on business trips, but returned to rekindle the ties of the family. At one basketball game, the pressure is blazing onto Nathan from his father, and he turns to amphetamines to boost his proformance. Sadly, on the court he collapsed and was sent to the hospital. Dan does not accept the fact his son took 'steroids' and Deb realizes the jerk Dan Scott really is. Nathan slyly escapes the hospital to go see Haley and that is the first night they spent together. They didn't do anything inappropiate, which Haley worries about, since of Nathan's past with girls. The next morning, he assures Haley it's okay and that it's not about sex with him. The aftermath of Nathans accident, is that Coach Whitey Durham, suspends basketball 'until further notice.' Therefore, now Nathan has much more free time to spend with Haley, or otherwise. His mother is still denying Dan's plea for forgiveness. With the free time, Dan decides to take Nathan on an outing to a resort--but it end badly as Dan was yet another competitive dad. Things at the Dan Scott household are more tense then ever, and they are sent to a family therapist. Nathan struggles with his family and is losing faith in everything, except Haley James. During school, he decides to cut class and Haley tags along. He gets her drunk at his beach house, but then Dan shows up. Haley, not being the party girl, ends up puking onto Dan's lap. When Nathan realizes the effect he has on Haley (Failing quizzes), he tells her that he doesn't want her to change, and he likes her the way she is. It's Dans birthday and his parents show up unexpectedly. Unfortunately, Dan's dad is as intimidating as Dan himself, an after Lucas's accident. ]]d neither Deb or Dan has the guts to tell Dan's parents they are seperated. Nathans family has a little dinner party, in which he invites Haley, and Whitey and Nathan's uncle, Keith Scott, come, too. As dinner is taking place, massive lies are being told, but eventually they come out. Dan's father learns Nathan 'quit' basketball. Haley reveals that Dan's father visited Karen's Cafe earlier, and was looking for Karen Roe, Lucas' mother and Dan's ex. Most importantly, all learn the accident that ended Dan's basketball career was a hoax. Nathan is disgusted and cannot fathom how his father was able to be so despicable after he knew exactly what Nathan was going through. Keith and Lucas get into a car crash on the way to pick up Karen from her trip to Italy. Nathan accidently slips out to Haley that he only spoke to her to get back at Lucas. Haley is furious with him and yet again reminded of the infamous reputation he has. Haley gives him the silent treatment. Deb tells Nathan she is divorcing his dad, and Nathan slips out, again, that he is okay with it. Nathan reaches out to Lucas at the hospital to somehow come back to consciousness because Haley needs him, he asks from Lucas a persuasive agurment for Haley. While he is on Lucas' bedside, he wakes up--Lucas is very confused with the situation. Season 2 and Haley record their answering machine message. ]] The next day, Nathan and Haley learn that Dan has had a heart attack. At the hospital, they tell Deb of their marriage but she is, not surprisingly, angry and refuses to accept it, nor does Dan when he wakes up. Lucas and Keith return to Tree Hill and Lucas, Peyton and Brooke throw Nathan and Haley a wedding reception while Keith, filling in for Dan at the dealership, takes Nathan on as a mechanic. Haley starts to blossom as a musician but Nathan is jealous of her closeness to fellow musician Chris Keller and warns Chris to stay away from Haley. When Haley's older sister Taylor James comes to Tree Hill, Nathan realises that Taylor is the girl to whom he lost his virginity several years ago before he had even known Haley. He and Haley fall out about this but later make up. When Haley mentions that Chris wants her to accompany him on tour, Nathan asks her if she kissed him and she finally admits it. Nathan tells his wife to choose between him and the tour. Haley chooses the tour and leaves Tree Hill. Nathan is devastated and goes on a downward spiral, drinking in class, punching his father and letting Lucas take the fall for his drunk-driving. Nathan finally gets his act together and goes to visit Haley in an attempt to get her to come home but this doesn't work out and he comes back to Tree Hill alone. When Nathan's uncle Cooper (Deb's brother and Nathan's role model) pays a visit to Tree Hill, he takes Nathan and Lucas to a racing track but tragedy strikes when Nathan attempts suicide by deliberately crashing the car. He ends up in hospital where he has a dream of what life would have been like if Dan had married Karen instead of Deb and Nathan and Lucas had grown up in each others' shoes. This dream makes Nathan realise how much he loves his mother. They agree to be strong for each other and Deb goes to rehab to overcome her pill addiction. Nathan decides to move home and Dan pays his medical bills in exchange for Nathan getting an annulment from Haley. Whitey offers Nathan the opportunity to go to "High Flyers", a prestigious basketball camp, for the summer but Dan tries to talk Nathan out of it, blaming him for Deb's addiction. When Deb learns of this, she and Nathan agree to leave Dan and make a fresh start. Nathan is annoyed that Lucas has been investigating Dan even though Nathan asked him not to. Nathan disowns his brother and moves back home with Deb. In the last episode(s), someone drugs Dan and sets fire to the dealership. Season 3 (Continuing on the same night) Nathan goes to the door and there stands Haley. She returns to Tree Hill for good, but Nathan has not yet forgiven her or Lucas. Nathan learns that Haley is suffering musicians' block and pays Chris to come back to Tree Hill and help Haley with her music. Nathan and Haley grow close again and eventually have make-up sex and get back together. Dan is crowned Mayor of Tree Hill and Deb tells Nathan that she started the dealership fire in an attempt to kill Dan; Nathan is angry with his mother and sends her away for a while to get her life in order. After some inspirational words from Lucas, they gradually begin speaking again, before making up properly. When Jimmy Edwards brings a gun to school, Nathan races inside to find Haley. They are held hostage in the Tutor Center and the deaths of Edwards and Keith leave Nathan and Haley realizing that life is too short. They move back in together and Nathan asks Haley to 'marry' him again, to renew their vows. While planning their (second) wedding, they receive a visit from Nathan's uncle from his mom's side, Cooper, but are dubious about his relationship with the younger Rachel. Deb returns and she and Nathan take out a restraining order against Dan, which Nathan initiating, while Nathan beats old "High Flyers" rival Damien West in an all-important game. On the morning of his wedding, Nathan is traumatised following a nightmare where Haley was drowning and he couldn't save her. He gets Lucas to keep a close eye on Haley but all goes well and they renew their vows, though Rachel causes a scene at the reception over Cooper sleeping with her despite her age. Nathan and Haley head to London for their honeymoon and Haley has something to tell Nathan but before he gets to hear it, they have a near-collision with Cooper and Rachel (in the wedding limo) on the Mollina Bridge. Nathan dives into the water to rescue his uncle but becomes trapped and is left gasping for air and fighting for his life. Season 4 Nathan wakes up in hospital and is hailed as a hero for saving Rachel and Cooper. However, Nathan does not believe that he did save them - he thinks Keith did as he believes he saw Keith in the water. Rachel develops a crush on Nathan for saving her and sets out to seduce him, using his confusion over Keith to her advantage. What Haley had wanted to tell Nathan whilst they were driving to the airport on their (second) wedding day, was that she was pregnant, finally, she tells Nathan on the same day that he gets a scholarship to Duke University. He is initially annoyed that she kept it from him but is later delighted and tells Rachel that she never had a chance with him. Nathan and Haley face even more money difficulties now that they have a baby on the way and when Dan refuses to help, Nathan turns to a loan shark, Daunte Jones. He provides Nathan with money in exchange for Nathan losing the State Championship. He's nervous about doing it, knowing how much the championship means to the Ravens. He agrees though and ends up playing badly, causing his team to trail behind drastically in points. Haley talks with him and reveals the sex of their baby by saying "...as long as you're a good husband and father.... to your son. It's a boy, Nathan, you're gonna have a son!" Nathan, excited to hear he's going to have a boy, decides to play his best for his son and the Ravens win the championship with Lucas scoring the winning shot. Afterwards, Daunte, angry about Nathan's failure by not losing, tries to run him over with his car. Haley sees the car and yells, "Nathan, watch out!" as she pushes him out of the way. Daunte ends up hitting her. She rolls off the car and onto the ground, badly injured and unconscious. Nathan rushes to her aid. Lucas, seeing them, runs over asking, "Nate, what happened?!?" Nathan replies "They just hit her, man!" As Lucas calls 911, Nathan looks over at Daunte's car which he had crashed into a roadwork site. Angrily, Nathan tells Lucas, "Lucas, stay with her." He runs over to Daunte's car and drags him out, yelling "Son of a bitch! What did you do?!?" He savagely begins punching Daunte, splitting his knuckles until Dan grabs his arm in midair. In the distance, sirens are heard. Quickly thinking, Dan instructs him to leave the scene saying, "Haley needs you, Nathan. Your child needs you. Go!" Nathan is hesitant at first, but then goes over to Lucas and Haley. To cover his son, Dan starts pounding the ground, breaking his hand. He is arrested. (It's later revealed at the autopsy, that the crash is what killed Daunte, not Nathan's beating.) Meanwhile, as the paramedics are working on Haley, Lucas falls unconscious after a heart attack. They are both rushed to the hospital. As Nathan watches Haley being taken into surgery, he sits down on the floor, crying over his guilt for Haley and his son being put in danger when it was supposed to be him who got hit. The doctor informs him about Haley's condition and Nathan asks if their baby will be alright since Haley took a severe blow to the abdomen. The doctor tells him that they will do all they can for Haley and the baby. The next episode, Haley wakes up and they both anxiously wait while an ultrasound is done to check the baby. Haley bursts into tears of joy and relief, and hugs Nathan when they hear the heartbeat, proving that the baby is indeed fine. After Deb attempts suicide by taking an overdose, Nathan is racked with guilt. He and Haley decide to help Deb by moving out of their apartment and into the Scott Mansion. A party is thrown on the night before prom. A tape of Nathan's basketball glories is played but Nathan is horrified when it also reveals footage of him having sex with Brooke Davis at a time when he and Peyton had just broken up. Haley asks Nathan to make a list of his conquests and Nathan tells Haley that she is the only one he loved. Haley forgives Nathan and they kiss and then go to the prom together. After Mouth sends a text saying he needs "ass", that is,'assistance', the gang goes to Honey Grove, Texas where Nathan and Haley have their dream prom. When they get back home, Nathan tells Lucas that an investigator has been calling him about point shaving and they are looking at Lucas. Lucas decides to take the fall after Haley asks him to. When Nathan finds out, he decides to come forward because he doesn't want to end up like Dan putting his future in front of everybody else. He's prepared to take full responsibility. He holds a press conference about the point shaving which causes him to lose his scholarship. Nathan soon finds out from Deb that Dan killed Keith. When he confronts Dan about it, Dan doesn't deny it and Nathan, in anger, disowns him and says he died the day Keith died. With the lost of his scholarship, Whitey decides to help Nathan achieve his college basketball dreams. Whitey accepts a coaching position with a nearby college, and asks Nathan to be his new star player recruit. Nathan gratefully accepts the opportunity to play for Coach Whitey again. During graduation, Haley goes into labor in the middle of her valedictorian speech. Nathan stands up in shock and excitement. In the beginning of the season finale, Nathan and Haley along with all their friends head out to the waiting ambulance. At this time, Lucas gets a text message from Deb who has informed him that his mother's condition has gotten worse and takes off. At the hospital, Nathan and Lucas run across each other in the hall as Haley is taken into the delivery room and Karen is taken to surgery. They walk up to each other and hug, then head off in different directions. Nathan and Haley soon welcome their son and Haley says "Welcome to the world, James Lucas Scott." At their graduation party, Haley tells Brooke that she was chosen to be the godmother, which she happily accepts. Later on, Haley explains to Lucas the reason they picked his name for James' middle name: Lucas had Keith growing up and James would have him. Overjoyed, Lucas hugs Haley and says "Thank you. I'd be honored." He then whispers something to Haley which Haley squeals in excitement about. Later on the roof, Lucas and Nathan exchange pictures of their new family members and consider confronting Dan in jail, but agree that they will never do so. It is then that Lucas reveals that he will be Whitey's assistant coach. (This is what he whispered to Haley). Nathan asks him when he decided that to which Lucas replies "About the same time I became a godfather." After the party, everyone heads to the River Court where Lucas and Nathan prepare for a one on one game. Nathan asks "Sure you're up for this, old man?" Lucas just smiles and says "I could do this forever, little brother." The season ends with Nathan jumping to shoot a basket and Lucas trying to block it. It's unknown if he made that shot or who won. The game was a tribute of the first one on one game between the two Scott brothers which led to Lucas joining the Ravens and started everything. The Missing Years and Haley buy their house in Tree Hill. ]] In his first year of college, Nathan won his first National Championship, coached by Lucas and Whitey, trying to make people forget he had shaved points back in the days. He almost got into a fight with rival fans after it but Lucas held him back and Whitey advised him to control his temper or he would end up like Dan. Eventually Nathan Scott played for the University of Maryland, College Park, where he was a First Team All-American. Three years later Nathan was all set to be the tenth pick in the NBA draft by the Seattle Sonics. One night he went to a party at a bar with Lucas and Haley to celebrate his new shoe deal, shoes called "the NS 23's". When Haley left to watch their son Jamie, fans of Portland, a rival NBA team, pretended they wanted an autograph from Nathan, only to mock him. When things escalated, he almost walked away thanks to Lucas but the rival fans made a nasty comment about Haley and he defended his wife and a fight ensued. Thrown through a plate glass window he screamed he couldn't feel his legs and consequently his NBA career was over before it started. Season 5 After his accident that left him paralyzed, Nathan has become an angered alcoholic. He's grown his hair long and has a scruffy beard. He gets into an argument with Haley, saying that he lost everything and has nothing. Haley angrily tells him that he still has her and Jamie, but if he keeps this up, he will definitely have nothing because Haley says that she can't keep living like this. When he realizes that he failed Jamie by not being there for his soap box derby, Nathan decides to get his life back to what it used to be. He also teaches Jamie how to not be afraid. He then pays a visit to Dan to tell him he is over with him for good. To prove that he is going to get his family back, he cooks Haley dinner, and shaves. Haley, happy to see her husband back, tells him that she missed him and they all sit down to eat. Nathan also starts playing basketball with Jamie. Nathan decides to assist talented yet troublesome Tree Hill High School student Quentin Fields as he reminds him of his former self. He even confronts him, telling how much he regrets his own mistakes, actually convincing him to go back to school. His temper get the best of him again when Jason, a musician in a band touches Haley's behind. Quentin comes to her aid, punching Jason which also damages his hand, putting him out of basketball for some time. Haley, however, is disappointed about Nathan's temper. After he has been hit on several times by Jamie's nanny, Carrie, Haley walks in on them in the shower. He tells her that Carrie snuck into the shower without his knowledge. But Carrie insists that she and Nathan are in love, angering Haley which gets them both kicked out. Some time later, Nathan has an argument with Haley. During this time, Jamie falls into the pool, nearly drowning. Nathan and Haley soon look out the window to see him lying face down in the pool. Rushing to his aid, Nathan jumps in and pulls Jamie out. As Haley is sitting on the ground with Jamie in her arms, she angrily tells him that she wants a divorce.; Later at Lucas and Lindsey's bachelor(ette) party she realizes she can't change him, leaving him distraught on the spot. When Jamie is kidnapped on Lucas' wedding day, Haley and Nathan turn to each other for comfort; They believe that it was Dan who took him and aren't aware that it was actually Carrie. They fear that they will never see Jamie again. However, Jamie returns home and Jamie tells his parents that it was Dan who brought him home. Nathan and Lucas attack Dan outside after he walks in with Jamie. After they reconnect, Nathan and Haley start marriage counseling. In counseling, Nathan admits that he wants Haley to look at him the way she used to and that the only reason he allowed the nanny to go as far as she did is because he needed her flirting for his ego. He realizes all his mistakes and tell Haley he loves her and they make up. After Jamie's birthday party he learns Dan is dying, but tells him he is done with him, proving that he really doesn't care if Dan dies. He then begins working on his come-back, although he refuses to have it called so. Season 6 With Quentin's help, Nathan quickly gets back into shape with his basketball technique. Quentin has also befriended Jamie (Nathan and Haleys son), who looks up to him. Unfortunately, Quentin is fatally shot whilst interrupting a store robbery. Nathan and Haley tell Jamie together and they also decide to take him to the funeral because Jamie wants to say goodbye and he didn't get to before. Nathan also offers Brooke his support after her attack, saying that they both didn't have the support of parents growing up, but he will be there for her whenever she needs him and they hug. During this time, Nathan finds out that Deb and Skills are in a relationship which disgusts him. The revelation strains his friendship with Skills but after a talk with Jamie, he comes to terms with their relationship. To help ease it, Skills decides to help Nathan with his comeback. Nathan soon gets a call from the general manager of an NBA D-League basketball team in Fort Wayne (the Fort Wayne Mad Ants) who says that they are interested in recruiting him. Once Nathan gets there, he is disappointed to hear they wanted him as a coach, not as a player. Nathan turns the position down, but is soon asked to play Slamball by Owen (Brooke Davis' ex). After some hesitation, Nathan starts to play Slamball, in which he is cheered on by Jamie, his son. Haley is reluctant about it, afraid he'll hurt his back. Her worry intensifies when she sees some severe bruises on his back and during one game when an old rival is on the other team. After winning the game, his rival charges at Nathan and shoves him through a glass window in front of his wife and son. Scared that his father almost ended up becoming what he once was, Jamie makes him promise that he will stop playing Slamball, which he agrees to for Jamie's sake. On the night of the USO concert, Nathan is at his home talking with the spirit of "Q" as he watches the Slamball championships on television. Q asks if he really gave it up for Jamie or because he stopped believing himself. Q angrily tells him that this was second chance and that he should be grateful he got one because he didn't. Q also tells him that he still has a chance to follow his dream. After Q's pep talk, Nathan asks Haley to promise him that they won't be afraid of chasing their dreams to which she does. Nathan attends a trial for D-league basketball and after initially getting turned away for not belonging to a team he is called back by the general manager who offered him a coaching position. After a successful trial Nathan is selected to play for the Charleston Chiefs but when he shows up for his first training session he discovers that he has been given the number 15 shirt instead of the number 23 as another team mate named Devon Fox, who plays in Nathan's position, already has the number 23. Devon threatens Nathan, and says he's not going to be taking his spot. After struggling during the training session he returns to see the photos of Haley and Jamie ripped up, as well as one of him and Quentin. Angered and spurred on by this Nathan threatens the member saying that he's going to take his spot and he can have it back after Nathan is called up to the NBA. Nathan also ask his coach if he can wear the number 12 instead as a tribute to Jamie.( which is acutall written in but is for Jenny Lynn Snyder, 17, a fan of the show who died of a heart attack that year) Later in the season, when Devon ruins five straight games for the Chiefs, the coach benches him and puts Nathan in, who makes the assist that leads to the winning shot. Devon is later cut from the team and his starting position is given to Nathan, whose back up is Neno, who taunted Nathan at the tryouts. Nathan and Neno prove to be the team's two best players, but they play the same position, so they can't both start. The coach has Nathan teach Neno how to play shooting guard. An NBA scout from the Los Angeles Clippers comes to see the two of them play, but Nathan is worried that he won't play his best in front of the scout, so he opts to drive the ball in for Neno to score. Neno is later called up by the Clippers, leaving Nathan still in the B-League. In the season 6 finale, Nathan gets called up to the Charlotte Bobcats and starts in his first game up. Inbetween Nathan continued to work for the Bobcats and gained fame and money and he and his family moved into a bigger house. Nathan also grew close to his sports agent Clay. He and Haley continued to raise their son Jamie together. Season 7 Nathan has been playing for the Charlotte Bobcats since the finale of season 6, but his contract is up and his friend and agent, Clay is having trouble getting another contract for Nathan to play. Nathan, Haley and Jamie celebrate Jamie's 7th birthday and a woman named Renee asks to take a picture with Nathan and later the woman tells Clay that she slept with Nathan. After going through doubting Nathan and offering to pay the woman off, Haley decides to support him and not pay her anything. Dan and Rachel convince Renee to come onto Dan's talk show to tell her side of the story. The day that Renee appears on the show, Nathan becomes enraged and goes outside, where Haley convinces him that they shouldn't watch the rest and should enjoy the beautiful day. In a surprising turn of events, Dan submits Renee to a surprise lie detector test, and all of the answers she gives come across true. He goads her into revealing that she did have sex the night of the party and got pregnant, but not by Nathan. After hearing that, Haley buries her head in Nathan's shoulder as she begins to cry and he tells her it's finally over. Their relationships seems to get stronger after the scandal. Before Dan leaves Tree Hill for good, Nathan brings Jamie to say goodbye and says thank you to his Dad for helping him get to the NBA. Later on in the season, Nathan helps Haley and James come to terms with Haley's mothers death. Also, Nathan spent the whole day bonding with Jamie while Haley and her sister Quinn were hosting an art gallery. Once Haley came home from that, he told her that he thought about it and he wants more children because while he and Jamie were bonding, Jamie kept asking questions about Nathan's relationship with Lucas and how it must've been nice to have someone around all of the time, Nathan tells him that although they were not close when they were younger they became more like real brothers as they got older. He said, "Having a brother is kind of like having a best friend, he helped me become the man I am today." Nathan then asked Jamie if he ever felt lonely, and Jamie told him sometimes. Haley then confesses to him that she took a pregnancy test that morning, but it turned out negative. Haley jumps into the pool hoping to feel emotion again. Nathan gets to her just in time and pulls her out of the pool after she has flashbacks about her and Nathan's lives together. On a trip to Utah Haley begins to get through her depression and is overjoyed when she founds out she's pregnant. Haley tells Nathan she thinks it will be a girl. Relationships *''Relationships'': Nathan Scott/Relationships *''Family'': Nathan Scott/Family Family Nathan was raised by his parents Dan Scott and Deb Lee in Tree Hill. Nathan was raised as an only child even though his father had a son, (who was born three months prior to Nathan) Lucas Scott with his high school sweetheart Karen Roe. Nathan was raised to hate Lucas and did until his junior when Lucas joined the basketball team and Dan encouraged Nathan to pressure Lucas of the team. But his did not work so Nathan targeted Haley James (Lucas's best friend) to get back and Lucas but Nathan and Haley fell in love and get married in their junior year. But Lucas and Nathan grew together over there love of basketball and became close friends. During Nathan's childhood Dan pressured Nathan to do well in basketball which resulted in them having a bad relationship and his mother was a workaholic and was never around for Nathan so Dan's bullying continued until when Dan and Deb where going through their divorce and made Nathan chose, Nathan instead emancipated himself although he later improved his relationship with his mother. In his senior year Haley fell pregnant with their first child. Their son was born during the graduation and they name him James Lucas Scott in honor of Haley's maiden name and Nathan's brother and Haley's best friend Lucas. In the seven season Nathan began to want more children and in the season finale Haley reveal she was pregnant with their second child and she believed it was a girl. Nathan's extended family are: Keith Scott and Cooper Lee his paternal and maternal uncles, Sawyer Brooke Scott his niece , Lily Roe Scott his cousin, his sister-in-laws Quinn James, Taylor James, Vivian James and Peyton Sawyer Scott he also has four un-named brothers-in-law. Romantic Life At the beginning of the show Nathan was in a relationship with Peyton Sawyer although he often cheating on her and their relationship was violent, they would often break up and make up in the same day and the basis of the relationship was sex. In season 2 it's reveled Nathan lost his virginity to Taylor James his future wife's older sister after his first match in the Tree Hill Ravens. He also slept and made a sex tape with Brooke Davis after one of his frequent break ups with Peyton this is reveled to Haley during their senior year when the tape is played during a party held by Nathan. Since starting a relationship and getting married to Haley, Nathan and Haley have stuck together throughout many difficulties including Nathan's money troubles and an alleged affair between Nathan and Renee Richardson. They also welcomed their own child into their family, James Scott. James (known as Jamie) became a huge part in their life and they are determined to give him the best childhood possible. Together they have helped Jamie through bullying and the death of his close friend, Quentin Fields. During a trip to Utah with her family and friends, Haley revealed to Nathan that they are going to have another child. Career Trivia *Chad Michael Murray was first wanted by the Mark Schwahn to audition for the role of Nathan but he didn't wanted to play another bad-boy. *Nathan is the only character who has appeared in all episodes. **Nathan, Brooke, Clay and Quinn are the only characters to have appeared in all the episodes since their introduction, while Julian and Alex have appeared in all episodes since they became part of the main cast. Scott, Nathan Category:Main Characters Category:Basketball Players Category:The Scott Family Category:The James Family Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Tree Hill High Faculty